Damaged
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: 15 years ago Helga disappeared. Now, she has been found broken by her ordeal, and traumatized beyond repair she is sent to the best psychiatric hospital around. Arnold is a psychiatrist and when Helga is given to him as a patient his world changes. Her broken soul is just one of the things that draws him to her even as he fights the attraction. Can he fix her? or is she fixing him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stripped**

**Rating: T for Teen or PG-13. For strong thematic elements, language, adult situations, violence, mention of traumatic situations.**

**Summary: Having been missing for 15 years Helga is finally found in the basement of an old house. Her kidnapper is dead, but she is emotionally scarred she winds up in a mental institution. Arnold is a psychiatrist dedicating his life to helping people, but when Helga shows up he wonders if maybe he can't save them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or anything affiliated with it I'm just borrowing it. I also do NOT own any music that may be mentioned in this fiction, just suggesting them.**

"Okay Irene, here's how this is going to work. When you start to eat the lunch we give you, then you can have television privelages." Arnold said.

"If I gain weight he'll know." Irene said in a shaky voice.

"Irene, you're husband isn't here. He's in jail for the things he did to you. We need to work on getting you better." Arnold said gently.

The woman sitting in the chair infront of him was rail thin with black hair falling limp to her shoulders. Her big brown eyes held no soul anymore, and her busted jaw was still bruised. She had on the standard issue loose gray pants and a white tank top on. Arnold sat behind his massive oak desk with her papers spread infront of him.

Irene Duncan was twenty five years old. Married to Steve Duncan. Recently, Steve had taken to hitting her and a few weeks ago put her in the hospital. After he had been taken to jail Irene had tried to commit suicide and was brought her to Shady Oaks Mental Institution.

"I'll be better if you let Steve go." Irene said.

"That's not going to happen and we both know it." Arnold said.

"He wasn't always the way he is." Irene said.

"I'm sure he wasn't, but we need to concentrate on you, and you need to eat." Arnold said.

She didn't say anything and he didn't push her. The woman was frail at best and making no progress. His phone rang on his desk and he shifted forward in his chair to answer it.

"Hello?" He leaned back tossing his pen on the desk.

"Arnold? Hey, have you got a minute?" The woman on the other end asked.

"For you? sure." He said.

"Great meet me in my office in a few minutes." The woman said before hanging up.

"Alright Irene, Our time is up for today, but I want to here that you ate dinner tonight." He said standing.

"Don't hold your breath." She said as she stood.

Arnold followed her to the door, where an orderly escorted her in the opposite direction. He moved down the white and gray halls thinking that some color in this place would be nice. He reacher Doctor Smiths office, and knocked.

"Come in." She called.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Doctor Claire Smith was the head doctor at the hospital. She was kind and reminded him of his grandmother escept more sane. She had blonde hair that was always in a neat bun and despite working triple shifts she always looked neat and put together.

"Arnold. I'm glad to see you." She said standing, and motioning to a chair across from her desk.

"Claire. Is there something you need?" He asked.

"How many patients do you have?" She asked.

"Twenty eight. Why?"He asked sitting down.

"Well,I just got a call from the hospital. Some neighbors reported a bad smell next door to the police. When they went in the man was dead in his bed aparently he had a heart attack. They think he was dead for quite a few days. Upon further investigation they found a girl locked in his cellar." Claire said.

"So she was living with him?" Arnold asked.

"Blood Work brought her up as a missing person. A miss Helga Pataki. It seems she went missing from school fifteen years ago." Claire said.

"Helga?...they found...Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Clarie asked him.

" I knew her. We were friends I had known her my whole life. She was fourteen and was walking home from school. I never thought..."He trailed off.

"Look, if you don't want this case I understand." Claire said.

Arnold looked around the room trying to take a deep breath. His heart beat loud enough it made his head ache and despite his effort he couldn't breathe. She was alive after all this time. The room had red carpet with tan walls, and red furniture. He began to count the books on the shelf behind Claire. Using all his own words of advice to keep the inevitable panic attack at bay.

"I'm sorry...I...just need a minute." He said finally.

"Of course." Claire said.

"What...how is she?" He asked finally.

"Well she's in a severe state of shock. In fact the DNA was nessecary because she hasn't spoken a word. They have her at the hospital for severe starvation, and dehydration. She's a tough case Arnold. I don't know if you'll even be able to help her." Claire said honestly.

"I'll take it." He said firmly.

"Arnold, you have to remember it's been a long time since you've seen her..."Claire said.

"I'll take it. Please, just let me have this one." Arnold asked standing up.

"Okay, After the hospital clears her she's coming here." Claire said.

Claire reached into her desk drawer and pulled out the file. Arnold instantly reached for it, but she hesitated.

"I''ll give you two weeks. If I don't see some improvement or if things go sour I'm pulling you out." Claire said.

"Okay." He agreed.

She handed him the file. He shook her hand before heading straight to his office. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Sitting at his desk he peeled back the first page. The police report was basic. She was found in the basement of a house, police estimated it had been around three weeks since she had recieved food or water. No injuries to report and a sexual assault kit had been negative. The report on Helgas disappearance was tucked inside as well. There were pictures of her smiling brightly at the camera tucked into the folder, as well as pages that had her name and birthday on them. There was an investigation into her parents, but they were cleared of all charges. As far as the world new Helga Pataki had just disappeared.

Late that evening he walked into the hospital. He was aware of how bad his hands were shaking as he neared the reception desk. The nurse pointed him to Helgas room, and he wanted to run from the hospital. He steeled his nerve and got on the elevator.

He walked down the small sterile hallway until he could see she room at the end. The door was shut preventing anyone from seeing inside, but he knew it was Helgas room. He paused at the door and a nurse approached.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Helga, I'm her therapist." Arnold said handing her a card.

"Well she certainly needs one." The nurse said.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Arnold asked not in a hurry to see for himself.

"She was brought in a few days ago. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone. She's too weak to walk so she has to be in a wheelchair for awhile at least. Anytime a man goes in that room she's like some kind of wild animal. The last orderly that went in she attacked him." The nurse said.

"She's been through a lot." Arnold said.

"I know she has. Poor girl. Her father came to see her, but she was so scared he left almost immediately." The nurse said.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"If you feel brave enough." The nurse said. She walked away and he took a deep breath.

Arnold slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Helga was asleep in the bed and he took a minute to get a good look at her. She was taller than most women, but still shorter than he was. Her long blonde hair was an unkept mess that fell to her waist in wild curls. Her porceling skin was white as snow, but her eyes were dark around them. She was skinnier than Irene was with narrow frail arms. There was an IV in one arm and he wondered if it was to keep her sedated. He closed the door softly behind him. Beside her bed was a plastic chair and he sat down.

"Helga..."He said her name softly.

Her blue eyes flipped open and she looked to her right. The second she saw him her entire body tensed. She began to slide away from him her eyes froze on him.

"Helga...calm down. It's okay." He said softly. She backed away further.

"Helga...do you remember me?" He asked.

She frowned, but stopped moving away from him. Her eyes were still the brightest shade of blue he had ever seen. She studied him closely.

"It's me...Arnold." He said.

She froze, but didn't relax. Slowly she moved to his side of the bed watching him. He sat still until she reached the edge.

"Do you remember me?" He asked carefully.

She nodded her head, but didn't speak. She reached out a hand carefully and touched the side of his face. He didn't move letting her grow more comfortable. She opened her mouth as if she was about to talk, but no sound came out. Finally, she moved back into the bed still watching him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. She gave a nod.

"Okay, so if you eat the food they give you, and cooperate in a few days you get out of here. You're going to come stay at the hospital I work at." He said.

The door opened and Helga tensed backing away. She pressed herself against the headboard as Arnold turned to see a male nurse carrying a tray of food.

"I'm just bringing your food." He said gently.

She shook her head backing away more tensing. Arnold knew she was getting ready to fight or flea. He stood slowly reaching out for the tray.

"Give me it." Arnold said.

"Be careful she hasn't ate a single thing in the three days she's been here. She just throws the plates at everyone." The nurse said.

"I'll take it." Arnold said and the nurse handed it over.

Helga watched him move carefully towards the bed. He set the tray down on the edge before pulling his chair closer. She didn't move a single muscle.

"Helga, you have to eat something if you want to come with me." He said gently.

She opened her mouth, but again no sound came out. He picked up her fork crefully picking up a piece of chicken and holding it out to her. He was twice as tense as she was. When she leaned forward and her slender fingers wrapped around the fork he nearly cried with joy. She took the fork and a tiny bite of the chicken.

"That's it. Just eat up." He urged.

She looked at the door and his eyes followed hers.

"Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised.

She finished her meal, and he considered that a small victory. If there was anything left of the girl he used to know still in the one sitting in the hospital bed however he couldn't find her. His heart ached for the things she must have gone through and the spark that she had lost. Helga wasn't the firecracker anymore.

"Helga...did he hurt you? did he..."He couldn't form the words, but she seemed to know what he was saying.

Slowly she shook her head, and he felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders. Whatever the man had done to her must have been terrible, but rape wasn't one of them. He had never seen a spirit as broken as hers, but he still had to hope he could save her.

"Helga, the man who kidnapped you. Do you know why he did it?" He asked.

She looked at him before giving him a soft nod.

"He's dead. Do you know that?" He asked, another nod.

"I'm going to help you. I promise." He said.

He stood preparing to leave and she leapt across the bed grabbing onto his hand with both of hers. He looked down at her and she gave an insistant tug on his hand. He sat back in the chair, but she kept her grip on his hands. Her eyes looked terrified, and she was tense.

"I'll stay here. It's okay." He said and she relaxed a little.

He moved helping her slide her legs under the blankets. She left go of his hand and he tucked her in as if she were a small child. He sat back down in the chair and she rolled on her side to face him. He took off his coat offering her a smile.

"I'll stay here I promise." He said.

Twenty minutes later her deep even breathing let him know she was asleep. He was tired, and should probably go home himself, but if his being here brought her some comfort he would stay. All night if that's what she needed and somehow he knew it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnolds cell phone vibrating in his pocket woke him up. He winced at the pain radiating from his back and neck, sleeping in a plastic chair all night was not a good idea. He glanced at the bed where Helga was still sleeping peacefully. He turned on his phone stifling a yawn.

"Hello?"

"Arnold, it's Claire." She said on the other end.

"Hey, What's up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Irene had a relapse last night. She tried to hang herself with her bed sheets." Claire said.

"Is she okay?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, Leon found her. He cut her down and everything. We have her sedated for now." Claire said.

"Alright, I'll be in as soon as I can." He said.

"Where are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm at the hospital with Helga. I came to see her and she didn't want me to leave her." Arnold admitted.

"You seriously are the most dedicated doctor in this practice." Claire said.

"Thanks." Arnold said.

"How is she?" Claire asked gently.

"She's bad, but I got her to eat something. She won't say a word I think it's more out of stuborness than anything else." He said.

"Well any progress at this point helps. How long are they keeping her there?" Claire asked.

"A few days." Arnold said.

"I'll get a room ready for her." Claire said.

"Thanks, a private room would be best for now." Arnold said.

"No problem." Claire said.

"I'll be in as soon as I can." Arnold said with another yawn.

"Don't worry about it. Leon is with Irene and she's sedated she's not going anywhere." Claire said.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Arnold said.

"Not a problem. You're the best doctor I got." Claire said.

"I'll be in as soon." He promised.

"Sounds good. See you then." Claire hung up.

Arnold slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Helga. She was still sleeping peacefully her blonde hair spilling all over the pillows and the bed. Her skin was almost translucent it was so white, and he realized she probably hadn't gotten much sun in that basement. He pulled on his jacket as he stood wincing at his sore back, and cramped legs. He found a tablet and pen in the drawer of the nightstand and wrote a quick note for her. He promised to be back and left it on her pillow beside her before rushing out of the hospital.

* * *

He walked into the institution and went straight to his office. He tossed his briefcase onto his desk, and took off his tie just as Claire walked in.

"You didn't have to rush over." She said.

"Helga was sleeping, and I don't want Irene to feel neglected." Arnold said pulling a new tie from his desk drawer.

"You're so dedicated it's disgusting." Claire said in a teasing tone.

"I know. You should make me a partner." Arnold said shedding his jacket.

"I told you I have to run it by the board, but I'm going to try." Claire said.

Arnold pulled on his doctors coat while smiling at Claire. He really liked Clair as a person and a colleague. She was probably a good thirty years older than him, but she had aged well. She was smart, and had a great personality. As head doctor of the institution she gave the patients everything she had. She had hired Arnold when he was fresh out of school and he wouldn't be anywhere without her. She had shaped and molded him into the doctor he was today and it was their hope he would be named her partner very soon.

"Okay, so fill me in on Irene. What happened?" He asked leaning against his desk.

"Leon was here working night shift this week. He found her, she had used her sheets to hang herself. He cut her down and called me immediately. I had her sedated and called you. I thought her treatment was going so well." Claire said.

"It was I don't know what happened. A relapse I guess." Arnold said.

"It happens sometimes. I know it hurts you when it happens, but that's the job. Two steps forward and one step back." Claire said gently.

"I'd like to talk to Leon, is he still here?" Arnold asked.

"He's in the lounge. I told him to stick around." Claire said.

"Great, I'll catch up with you later." Arnold said exiting his office.

He walked down the long white hall ways passing a few patients on his way to the faculty lounge. He opened the door using his key card and stepped inside. Leon was sitting at the table alone staring into a cup of coffee that looked hours old.

"Hey Leon." Arnold said sitting across from him.

"Doctor Shortman, I'm real sorry about miss Irene." Leon said.

"Hey, it's alright. I just wanted to talk to you about it." Arnold said.

Leon sighed and went back to staring into his cup. He was a large man well over six foot tall, and muscles in abundance the problem was Leon was a teddy bear, The most gentle guy Arnold had ever met despite his size. His all white uniform made him look official, and his clean shave, and short cropped light brown hair completed the look. He was from Mississippi and his slow southern drawl often made him sound less intelligent than Arnold knew he was. Currently Leon was working on becoming a child psychologist.

"What did you want to know Sir?" Leon asked finally.

"Why were you even in the womens ward Leon?" Arnold asked.

"I thought you might ask that...I wasn't do nothing I shouldn't." Leon said.

"Okay, can you tell me?" Arnold asked.

"I...wanted to take miss Irene some candy." Leon said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry candy?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago I saw her in the common area reading a book. She was crying because of something or other. I gave her some candy that I had in my pocket for the kids down on the first floor. It made her smile...like a real smile..."Leon said.

"I see." Arnold said.

"I just thought if anyone in the entire world deserves to smile, it's that woman. So, I started taking her candy at night when I do my rounds." Leon said.

"Every night? and she eats it?" Arnold asked.

"It won't hurt her or nothing I promise." Leon said suddenly.

"I know, I just...you take her candy every night?" Arnold asked.

"It's not like that. I haven't touched her doctor Shortman I swear it. I wouldn't let anything inappropriate go on." Leon promised.

Arnold laughed. He believed Leon completely, above all else Leon was a gentleman by default. Arnold also noticed how much worse his accent and southern slang got when he was stressed over a conversation.

"I believe you Leon, but she eats what you give her?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yeah, she sure does like it a lot." Leon said.

"When you cut her down last night did she say anything?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, she said her life was over. She thinks it's over because of her husband and everything. I think she's afraid nobody will want her after what he's done to her. I told her if he hits a woman he 'aint a man in my book." Leon said.

"Leon do you talk to Irene a lot?" Arnold asked.

"I try not to honest. I just talk to her a little when I give her the candy and if I think she's having a rough day I might say a few words." Leon admitted.

"How long have you been here? tonight?" Arnold asked.

"I started at six last night...I found miss Irene at about ten. I guess I've been here about sixteen hours. Why?" Leon asked.

"Go home Leon. Shower, and get some rest." Arnold said standing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I being fired?" Leon asked.

"No, no Leon." Arnold promised.

"I can come back tomorrow?" Leon asked his brown eyes looking hopeful.

"Of course. In fact I may have a job for you tomorrow." Arnold said.

"Alright Sir." Leon stood moving to the door and Arnold had to look up at him.

"Doctor?" Leon paused at the door.

"Yeah?" Arnold asked turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I did something to make miss Irene..."He trailed off.

"No, Leon. It wasn't you." Arnold said.

Leon left the lounge while Arnold sat staring at the table. The entire time Irene had been here Arnold had pushed her to interact with people. She had isolated herself, Arnold all but begged her to eat and she refused. Maybe, Leon was the key to saving her.

* * *

The next place Arnold went was to Irenes room. He opened the door and stepped inside. She was asleep on her bed, which was now stripped of sheets and blankets. He felt sorry for her,but the treatment was for her own good. Her neck had a red mark around it the width of his palm.

"Irene." He said her name softly, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Doctor Arnold." Her voice was soft, and scratchy.

"What happened?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I had a bad night I guess...I just got to thinking..."She said.

"About what?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"Irene...I want to help you, let me help you." Arnold said.

"I know doctor Arnold, you've been real good to me." Irene said.

"Okay, why didn't you tell me that you've been talking to Leon?" Arnold asked.

"I didn't think it mattered. He's just a nice guy." Irene said.

"He's a very nice guy, but he's the one that found you last night and he's pretty shook up." Arnold said.

"Oh." She didn't say anything else.

"I need you to tell me if he's done anything that is inappropriate with you." Arnold said.

"Leon? No, he just brings me candy." Irene said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll give you your blankets back, and tomorrow you'll eat you lunch." Arnold said.

"I can't gain any weight doctor Arnold."Irene said.

"Don't worry about that right now. Get some rest." He said.

"Okay, night doctor." She said hugging her pillow closer.

"Night Irene." He pulled the door closed, and locked it not bothering to tell her it was morning not night time.

He walked slowly back to his office formulating his plan. He opened the door to his office and left it open as he collapsed into his big leather chair behind his desk. He opened his briefcase and pulled out Helgas file. He had just cracked it open when he hear the screams in the hall way.

Another resident began screaming after the first one and he surged to his feet. It looked like it was going to be a very busy day.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked down the hallway his footsteps heavy his body tired and lagging. He had worked all day tirelessly at the institution and would like to have went home, but instead he was walking down the hall of the hospital.

He was hoping to be able to come visit Helga on his lunch break but couldn't find the time to even eat. He was going to call, but how did you have a phone conversation with someone who didn't talk?

He opened the door to her room and stepped inside closing the door behing him. A nurse was sitting in the plastic chair trying to coax Helga into eating her dinner.

"You have to eat something." He said gently.

She looked at him and then back at her plate, but didn't make a move to eat anything.

"Come on you can do it." He said.

The nurse stood setting the fork down on the plastic tray. She offered Arnold a smile as she slipped passed and out the door, Helga scowled after her.

Arnold took up the vacated chair and picked up the fork. He speared a piece of broccoli and Helga smiled reaching for the fork. He shook his head before eating the brocolli himself.

"No, you dont want it. Remember?" He teased.

She watched him eat a few more pieces before reaching for the fork again. He shook his head holding the fork just out of her reach.

"Say please." He said.

She frowned and reached for the fork again as he ate a piece or chicken.

"Come on. Say please." He said again.

She looked at him and then at her plate. She opened her mouth and he held his breath. What came out wasnt a word, but more like a soft squeak. She reached for the fork and he shook his head.

"I know you can do it." He said.

She looked at him before digging into her food with her hands. She ate a piece of chicken with a triumphant smile. Sighing in defeat he tossed the fork onto the tray, she didn't say a word but she cleaned up her dinner.

After she cleaned her plate and pushed the tray away she reached for the remote to the television. She turned on some music channel, and sat there completely entranced by the music. She looked at the dancers and music video like a child would look at a Christmas tree with freshly stacked gifts. He didn't mind the silence too much, he found just her company relaxing and as long as he was there he knew she was safe.

"I cant believe you're here." He said and she smiled.

"They tore the town apart looking for you. Your dad offered an amazing ransom, but they never heard from the kidnapper." He told her.

She looked at him with dark, haunted eyes and he realized that she knew about the ransom offer. Their only chance at ever finding a motive for her kidnapping lay with her.

"Helga, do you know why you were taken?" He asked.

She gave a slow nod.

"Tell me. Please tell me." He begged.

She moved closer to him and he copied the action leaning towards her. Her dark blue eyes stared into his and he could swear he saw a thousand stormy seas in them. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth as if to speak. He waited, hanging on the minute, waiting with an unbearable ache to hear her voice. The door behind him opened and just like that the minute was gone. She snapped her mouth shut and scurried back into the middle of the bed, her eyes staring at the person behind him.

Big Bob Pataki stepped into the room. He wasn't so big anymore life had knocked it all out of him. He looked old and weary in everyway as he eased down into the chair next to Arnolds. Miriam had died just three years after Helga went missing, drinking herself beyond redemption. Olga had fled to italy in a manner of self preservation, leaving Big Bob all alone in the empire he had sacrificed his family to build.

"Hey Arnold." Bob said in a worn tired voice.

"Hello Mr. Pataki, would you like me to leave you alone?"He asked.

Helga immediately began shaking her head no, and Bob offered him a weathered smile.

"She doesn't like to be alone with me." Bob said.

"I can assure you it's nothing personal." Arnold said.

"I know, truth is I don't blame her. It should be her mother sitting here instead of me."

"She is in a rough place right now, she will get through it." Arnold promised.

"Of course she will. She has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Don't you Helga?" Bob reached out to touch her hand and Helga pulled away.

"Hell, that stubborn streak is probably what kept her alive." Bob said.

Arnold saw tears fill the older mans eyes as he sat looking at the daughter her barely knew, who didnt even want to know him. Arnold couldn't imagine his pain, but he knew there had to be a reason for it.

"Helga...why won't you talk to me?"Bob asked.

"She is in shock Mr. Pataki it may take awhile." Arnold said.

"You have all the time in the world now Helga. All the time in the world." Bob promised.

Through the entire visit Helga sat motionless staring at her father, not saying a single word or attempting any contact.

* * *

After a few emotionally painful minutes Big Bob decided to leave. He promised Helga he would be back the next day, but she gave no response. As soon as he was gone Arnold saw the weight lift from her shoulders. She sighed heavily before sliding down under the covers of her bed. He glanced at his watch seeing it was past nine. He stretched in the plastic chair, his back sore from the cheap plastic.

"I'm going to go, but I promise to come back first thing in the morning." He said.

She gave him a nod, and the first real smile he had seen since she came back into his life. It was small and soft, but changed her entire appearance from the ragged girl he saw now, back to the fiery girl he used to know.

The next morning he walked into the hospital promptly at six. He didn't known if Helga would be up, but he wanted to check on her before he went into work. In his right hand he carried a paper bag, containing an item he hoped to bribe her into talking with. He pushed open the door and was surprised she was awake, and staring out the window at the sun.

"Helga, I brought you something." He said closing the door behind him.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes going to the bag in his hand.

"I remember how much you used to love to read, I'm assuming you still do." He said.

She nodded eagerly reaching for the bag in his hand, but he hesitated.

"I know that Pride and Prejudice was your favorite, so last night I stopped at a book store and got you a copy." He said pulling the book out of the bag.

She reached for it and he snatched it back just inches before her fingers could brush the cover.

"You have to do something for me first." He said.

She gave him a quizzical look before switching her gaze to stare longingly at the paperback.

"Say my name." Arnold said.

She looked at him then back at the book before slowly shaking her head.

"Come on." He taunted.

She looked at the book like it was the most sacred thing she would ever see, but shook her head again. He sighed with a shrug, pretending it didn't matter to him either way.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just return it." He said putting the book back in the bag.

"Football head." She said suddenly and he froze.

Her voice was so soft and clear he thought he might have imagined it, but the expectant look on er face let him know he hadn't.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

Football head. Football head." She repeated.

He debated not giving her the book since that wasn't his name, but the desperate look in her eyes was the first sign of hope she has exibited yet. He tosssd the bag onto thr bed with a sigh of defeat. She tore the bag and pulled out the book. She ran her fjngers lightly over the cover her eyes taking in every line and detail. She opened to the first page with a sigh of pure bliss.

"I have to go. I will come back tonight." He said.

She didnt look up from the book or give any outward sign that she heard him. She was completely enchanted and standing there watching her Arnold was beginning to fear that she wasn't the only one.

**Author note: please forgive any problems with this chapter. Such as misspellings ,typos , grammar and paragraphing. My computer is fried and I wrote this entire thing on my android phone. I am hoping to get my computer fixed immediately after Christmas, but I wanted to work on my fanfictions. Please forgive any mistakes and I promise to update again as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

The institution seemed unusually quiet when Arnold went inside and he stopped at Claires office before going to his own. He opened the door and found her sitting behind her desk her nose in a case file.

"Seems quiet today." He said closing the door behind him.

"I'm not complaining." Claire said.

"Did Leon make it in?" Arnold asked sitting in a chair.

"Yeah I saw him in the locker room. He said you asked him to come in today, I took him off his shift tonight." She said.

"I did ask him.I hope that doesn't cause a problem with your schedule." Arnold said.

"No, it's not a problem. Is there a reason for it?" She asked.

"Irene she seems to open up to him. I don't know why, but I don't care. I need someone who can get her to talk. He's been visiting her at night." Arnold said.

"Visiting her? You're kidding." Claire said shaking her head.

"Apparently he takes her candy and she eats it." Arnold said with a shrug.

"Leon is a big teddy bear, he's a good man and he had the loyalty of a pitt-bull." Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, if I can get her to connect even a little with him maybe he can get her to eat." Arnold said.

"Well good luck and keep him as long as you need him. He's exactly the kind of person you should always have in your corner." Claire said.

"Alright, Thanks." He prepared to stand and Claire interrupted him.

"How are things with Helga?" She asked.

"About the same. The only thing she has said so far was my name...sort of." He said.

"Is she eating at all?" Claire asked.

"Yeah her appetite isn't what worries me. She's distant, and cold. Her father came to visit and she acted like he was the devil himself." Arnold said.

"She could blame him for not getting her back as a child." Claire said.

"If you knew the kind of father big Bob was you wouldn't be surprised if she was hostile towards him. This is different he looks old, tired and all he wants is her to give him any indication that his daughter is still in there. When he walks in a room she just shuts off." Arnold said.

"She's been through a lot." Claire said.

"I know, and I saw a glimmer of progress today I took her a book to read. She hasn't lit up like that since they found her." Arnold said.

"She's in the best hands she can be in. Give her time." Claire said.

"Yeah time is the one thing we seem to have in abundance here." Arnold said pushing to his feet.

"Hey, what time you taking lunch?" Claire asked.

"Three if I even get the time to eat." Arnold replied.

"How about Linda's my treat?" She offered.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed moving to the door.

* * *

He stepped into the hallway passing a resident who was currently peeling off the shabby gray wall paper. He thought about stopping the man, but decided it wasn't worth the upset it would cause. He moved to the faculty locker room and once again used his key card to step inside. Leon was just closing his locker and draping his Saint Christopher necklace over his head.

"Leon, hey I was looking for you." Arnold said moving closer.

"Sorry Doctor Arnold I was in here getting my uniform on." Leon said.

"It's alright. Thanks for coming in today." Arnold said.

"It's not a problem really, What do you need help with?" He asked.

"I want you to spend the day working like usually, but if you could just pay kind of close attention to Irene I would appreciate it." Arnold said.

"Really? After what happened I thought I'd be fired." Leon said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Fact is I can't get her to eat a thing. I was hoping if you ate lunch with her maybe...she'd eat something. You don't have to be obvious about it." Arnold said.

"I'll get to work right away." Leon promised.

"Okay, and anything you can figure out about her or her past...anything at all. That would be great." Arnold said.

"Sure thing." Leon said with a nod.

Arnold watched him walk out of the locker room, marveling at how such a big man could be such a gentle soul. When they came up with southern gentlemen they must have used Leon for the blue prints.

* * *

Leon moved down the hall smiling at one of the nurses who blushed and smiled back. He turned and walked towards the main hall way where the television and couches were located. There was also a piano in there that nobody ever played and a few plastic plants. The womens ward was on one side the mens on the other and they were both connected to it. There was a courtyard out back and the entire second story was a childrens ward the first story was the cafeteria. It wasn't a bad place to work or live given the circumstances, but if he could help Irene get herself out he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

He found her sitting in the main hall. She had pulled a chair closer to a window and was watching the rain drops race their way down the window.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" He asked pulling up a chair beside her.

"I thought they'd fire you." She said.

"No, I'm still here." He said.

"Back on day shift I see." She said.

"For now." He replied. He held out a piece of candy, and she finally turned to look at him. She offered him a weak smile, but took his offering.

"What floor are you working?" She asked.

"I'll be around." He replied.

"I didn't scare you off then?" She asked.

"No, is that what you were trying to do?" He asked.

"No. I was having a bad day." She said.

"I've seen some messed up stuff go on here. It's going to take a lot more to make me run. I've worked here long enough to know when someone belongs here, but you don't." He said.

"No, I don't." She said.

"You don't belong with someone who beats you either." Leon said.

"It's not like that." She said rolling her eyes.

"No? you break your jaw yourself?" He asked his accent becoming slightly thicker.

She didn't say anything but she turned her back to him. He sighed and debated leaving. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he stood. It was then that she spoke.

"Will you come see me again before you go home?" She asked.

"You can count on it." He said before walking away.

He went about his day as he usually would. He helped a few nurses administer the drugs to rowdy patients, he helped Claire organize a group therapy session and he mopped the floors. He took candy down to the kids, and helped a nurse with a patient in hysterics. Finally, it was lunch. Some residents chose to ate on their floor in the main hall where there were a few small tables. The rest who weren't on severe watch ate downstairs in the cafeteria. He found Irene sitting in the corner at a table by herself. She had her blue sweater pulled tight around her and she watched others walk by with trays. She wasn't eating. He moved down the lunch line filling a tray before moving over to sit down at the table across from her.

"I'm starving." He said, he didn't miss the confused look she gave him.

"okay." She said.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I…..i'm fine." She said.

"You're not going to make me eat alone are you?" He asked.

"I really shouldn't I'm trying to watch my weight." She said.

"You're skinny as a reed. Hell girl, a good wind might blow you away." He said.

"No, I need to lose ten pounds." She said.

"You can't weigh more than a buck….a buck ten maybe." He said looking at her tiny frame.

"You're good." She said.

"I spend my days wrestling people to the ground. I can guess a persons weight pretty easy." He replied.

"You should take that talent on the road." She said.

"Guessing weight or wrestling with people?" He teased.

"Where are you from Leon?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" He seemed confused and she shrugged.

"Your accent it's really southern and I was wondering where you're from." She said.

"Mississippi. I'm from Jacksonville." He said.

"I've never been out of the state." She said.

"You get yourself out of here and you can go where ever you want." He said.

"I guess so." She said.

"Come on, don't make me eat alone." He said pushing his tray towards her.

"I really am on a diet." She said.

"I won't tell a soul." He said.

She bit her lip and hesitated for a minute before smiling at him and picking up a fork. Once she started eating she dug in enthusiastically and he leaned back in his chair only snagging a few bites for appearance sake.

From across the room Arnold stood in the doorway arms crossed watching the scene. Claire moved to stand beside him and he nodded at the pair.

"Look at that. She's eating." Arnold said.

"Looks like it's going well." Claire agreed.

"Yeah she just connects with him. Everyone needs someone they connect with." Arnold said.

Leon leaned closer to say something to Irene and she laughed enthusiastically before taking another bite. The transformation was remarkable.

"Her husband gets out in a few days." Claire said.

"Yeah I know." Arnold said.

"He's going to come here, and he's going to want to get her out." Claire said.

"Yeah, and if she's better we can't keep her here. If we let her go he's going to kill her." Arnold said with a sigh.

"That's not why she's here. She's here to keep her from trying to kill herself again. Deal with that…..and maybe the rest will fall into place." Claire offered.

"I hope so." Arnold said.

"As sad as it is you can't save them all." Claire said gently.

"Yeah I guess." Arnold agreed.

"Come on, I'll get you lunch." Claire said.

She walked out of the cafeteria and Arnold followed her, leaving Leon and Irene to eat alone in peace.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, After lunch with Claire Arnold had three sit down appointments a group therapy session, and one of his patients had to be sedated again. Irene was unusually quiet and well mannered all day. Leon left at five like he normally would and Arnold didn't get a chance to talk to him, but he planned on catching up with him the next morning.

He managed to get out of the institution by seven and he rushed to catch a cab. He headed straight to the hospital well aware that he was technically off the clock. He walked briskly down the hall to Helgas room eager to get in some time with her before she went to sleep for the night. When he stepped into her room she was watching the wizard of oz on tv. She turned to smile at him before flipping off the tv.

"How was your day?" He asked sitting in his usual chair.

She smiled and pulled out the book he gave her from under her pillow.

"You like the book then?" He asked.

She smiled before handing it to him. He looked at her confused and she bumped him with the book.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked. She frowned poking him again with the hardback.

"What?" he took the book from her, but didn't understand what she wanted.

"Helga, you have to tell me. I don't understand." He said.

"More." She said softly.

"More? More what? Books?" He asked.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. She watched the book he held and he examined it's thickness.

"You read this entire thing already?" He asked. Another nod.

"Okay, I'll bring you some more." He said setting the book on the bed beside her.

She smiled and turned the television back on. He moved sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Helga…..you have to talk to me." He said gently.

"I want to help you, but I can't if you won't talk to me." He said softly.

He saw her face soften and she slowly turned off the television. She gave him her full attention.

"Tell me what happened." He begged taking her hand in his, needing her to see how important this was to him.

"I…I was walking home from school. The car pulled up." She said softly.

"The man picked you up in his car?" He asked.

"Yeah, He said I shouldn't be walking alone. He offered me a ride. I said no…he said he had a girl my age he showed me her picture. He said he knew my dad so…..I got in the car." She said.

"Willingly?" He asked.

"I never saw sunlight again." She said.

"I'm so sorry." He said not really knowing what his being sorry would help her.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked.

"A few days. Then you come with me." He said.

"More hospitals." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I can manage, I was in a dungeon for fifteen years I can survive fifteen more." She said.

"It won't come to that I promise." He said.

She shrugged and he felt her physically closing up again. He knew she had seen terrible things, He knew she was emotionally exhausted, just keeping her sanity in that situation had to be an endless struggle. She was out now, and the next two places she would stay would be nearly the same thing. They had windows and she'd have activities and freedom, Arnold would be there holding her hand every step of the way, but he wondered if it would be her saving grace or if it would be what finally broke her.

He stayed with her until the movie was over, and she finally yawned with sleep. He moved the book off of her bed and shut off the light. As he left her room his thoughts went to the movie. She chose a movie about a girl who was taken from her home and fought to get back the entire movie. Helga was back, but part of her didn't come back with her. He counted it as a small victory that she had talked to him even in the slightest. With time maybe he'd get the entire story, but he suspected it was going to be awhile and the battle was just beginning.

* * *

**I'm not giving up on this or any of my other fanfictions! I do not have a computer at this time and all private messages and chapters I send are from my phone. I'm sorry for the slow updates and grammar/punctuation issues. I will hopefully have a computer in two weeks and I will update better and more frequently then. Happy New Year Everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold opened the door to Helgas room and tossed the bag onto the bed. She looked at him curiously and he closed the door behind him.

"You're being released into my care today." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well the hospital feels there is nothing for you to gain by staying here." He said.

"I don't want to go with you. I want to go home." She said.

"With your dad?" He asked.

"No." She said stubornly.

"Then where are you planning on going?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Helga, there's something you're not telling me...a lot you're not telling me actually. What really happened?" He asked sitting down in his usual chair.

"I told you he offered me a ride." She said.

"You were a lot of things when we were eleven Helga, but stupid wasn't one of them." He pointed out.

"I just want to be free." She said.

"You are, you'll have so many opportunities at the hospital I work at." He said.

"How long do I have to stay there?" She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"How much more of my life do I have to give up?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, she was angry and upset. He understood that of course, but what he didn't understand was what happened to her all those years ago. The Helga he once knew never would have gotten into a car with a man she didn't know. She was going to put up a fight being at the hospital and he knew that.

"Look, if you cooperate with me there's no reason you can't be out and on your own in as little as six months." He said.

She shook her head and he saw the brokeness in her eyes. She didn't want to go and he knew it, but regardless of their history he had to be proffesional about this.

"Helga, I want to make this easy for you, I want to help you." He said gently.

"Then just let me go." She said.

"I can't do that. I have to be sure you're not a danger to yourself or others." He said.

She looked away from him chewing on her bottom lip. He sighed standing up.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change." He said and she didn't acknowledge him.

He waited outside until the door opened and she stepped into the hallway. Her IV had been removed earlier that morning. She was skinny and frail looking, her long blonde hair fell in curls over her shoulders and down her back. The dark blue sweatpants and gray t-shirt from the hospital were baggy on her.

"I'll get you a wheel chair...you shouldn't be walking." He said.

She didn't say anything and when he reached for her she shrugged him off. So this was how she wanted to play it? She was going to go back into her shell and wait for him to break down and release her. He shook his head as he watched her walk towards his car. Her body was weakened from going a few days without food, and he was concerened about the strain. He opened the car door for her and she slid wordlessly onto the seat.

* * *

She was silent the entire ride to the hospital and he could almost feel her physically closing off. He pulled up infront of massive building and shut off his car.

"It's not a bad as it looks on the outisde." He promised.

Her blue eyes scanned the tall brick building. It was covered in vines and looked ridiculously cold. This was the place that they were sending her, salvation was supposed to be found inside those doors.

"It's another cage." She said softly.

"Helga..."He started to speak she interrupted him.

"I won't stay here."

"You don't have a choice." He said gently.

He got out and walked around to open her door. He offered her a hand to help her out and she ignored him. She walked slowly up the stairs toward the building like a lamb to the slaughter, and she felt more guilty about bringing her here with every step.

He opened the door to the main hall and as she stepped inside all of the other residents turned to lok at her. She didn't seem to notice their attention and he waved to Claire who was speaking to a patient.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He said, and once again Helga ignored him.

Claire smiled at Arnold as she moved to join them as he spoke.

"Claire this is Helga, Helga this is Claire, My mentor." He said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Helga." Claire said.

Helga didn't reply instead she stood looking around the room at the other patients. Her eyes were mostly blank and her expression wasn't readable.

"It's been a long day." Arnold said.

"I can imagine...Why don't you go ahead and get her settled into her room." Claire said.

"Come on Helga." Arnold said taking her arm.

He pulled her down the hall passed the patients that lingered in the hallways, including one who was eating wallpaper. Another patient sat on the floor gripping his head and rocking back and forth. Arnold pointed at him and an orderly rushed to pick him up. Helga winced as she moved down the seemingly endless hallway. Finally they came to a room and Arnold opened the door motioning her to go inside.

The walls were white, the floor was white, against the right wall was a twin size bed with blue and white bedding. Other than the bed the room was void of furniture. She moved immediately to the window. She put her hand against the glass. There were bars on the other side but she didn't seem to mind.

"The window won't open." Arnold said.

She leaned her forehead against the glass and looked like the picture of pure empty, loneliness. He wanted to touch her but he didn't. Instead he left his working mind take over.

"I'll be back to get you around three for lunch. Feel free to walk around and get to know the place." He said.

* * *

He closed the door behind him and stepped back into the hall way. Claire was waiting a few feet away and he offered her a tired smile.

"How is she?" Claire asked.

"She's relapsing, bad." Arnold admitted.

"Arnold she's been through a lot. It's going to be up and down with her. Just keep trying." Claire said.

"I'm worried about her. Yesterday she seemed a little more relaxed today...I can see it in her eyes, She's like a wild animal in a cage. She's going to lash out anytime now." He said.

"She's angry...she wouldn't be human if she wasn't." Claire said.

"I know. Have you seen Leon today?" Arnold asked.

"He was in the main hall last time I saw him." Claire said.

"Thanks I'm going to talk to him about yesterday, I'll catch you later." Arnold said.

"I'm sure you will." Claire said with a laugh.

Arnold found Leon in the main hall pretending to be dusting. A few inches away from him sat Irene reading a book. Every so often Leon would say something to her and she would answer. If he kept up the pretend cleaning she wouldn't know she was being watched.

"Leon, Can I speak with you a minute?" Arnold asked.

"Sure thing." Leon put down the rag he was using to dust, and Irene picked up her book.

They walked to the other end of the room before Arnold spoke double checking to be sure Irene wasn't watching them.

"How's it going with Irene?" Arnold asked.

"Seems to be going okay. I got her to eat a little yesterday." Leon said.

"I saw that good work." Arnold said.

"She's an awful nice lady." Leon said shaking his head.

"I'm sure she is. She's been through a lot." Arnold said.

"I know. I hate to think of any woman being mistreated, especially one like Miss Irene." Leon said.

"Well they just don't make men like you anymore Leon." Arnold said.

"You're a good man too, I've never once seen you even raise your voice." Leon said.

"Yeah, well we're not extinct yet." Arnold said.

"Miss Irene seems to think so anytime I move to fast she flinches away." Leon said with a sigh.

"She'll come around just keep...keep doing what you're doing." Arnold said.

"For how long?" Leon asked.

"Until...she doesn't need you too. "Arnold said.

* * *

Arnold was in his office reading over the release papers for one of his younger patients. He scratched his head before tossing down his pen. The two nights he spent at the hospital in the plastic chair were catching up with him. He needed rest and his back ached. He pushed back his chair and glanced at his watch. Helga was in the main hall spenging time getting used to her surroundings. Lunch wasn't for another hour, he decided a nap would be okay. He moved to the small couch in the corner of his office and stretched out. It felt good to lay flat for once, and soon he was asleep.

The screams and shouts woke him from a deep sleep. He jumped and rolled off the small couch with a thud onto the hard floor. Wincing at the pain in his back he stood and rushed from his office. The noise was coming from the main hall, and somehow he knew it was Helga. He stepped into the hall and looked around.

Leon had pushed Irene and a few other reisdents behins him into a corner. A few more ran about screaming, and Claire was talking to Helga. Helga was sitting at a table with a pair of scissors.

"Helga..."Arnold said her name, but she didn't look at him.

"Helga, put the scissors down." Clarie said gently.

"I'm not trying to kill myself." Helga said stubbornly.

"Helga...what are you doing?" Arnold asked moving closer.

"I'm not trying to kill myself." She said again.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I haven't had a hair cut in fifteen years..." She said holding up a ridiculously long handful of hair.

"HELGA!" Before he could stop her she snipped.

The handful of hair fell to the ground and she quickly snipped another handful. He watched her with a sinking feeling, she was defintiely struggling. After three more snips, two large orderlies approached on grabbed her arm and pried the scissors loose, but the damaged was done. Her once long hair that hung in gold silk past her hips, was now a choppy cut that hung just an inch or two below her shoulders.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as the men dragged her from the chair.

"Take her to her room." Arnold said with a sigh.

As they dragged her down the hall she kicked, and screamed her protest. Once the door to her room was securely locked she began beating on it and screaming.

"Arnold...are you okay?" Claire asked.

"I'll be fine. Just a relapse." He said forcing a smile.

He bent to pick up the long satin strands of hair and Claire winced.

"We'll have someone clean this up. Why don't you go home? Get some rest." She said gently.

"No, this is going to be harder than I thought. I need to be here for her." He said.

"You're no good to her if you're burned out." Claire said.

"I thought...that if I got her here with me..."He trailed.

"I know you thought it'd make it all better. It will, but she needs time." Claire said.

"Maybe you're right, I'm tired." He said.

"I am, you go home and get some sleep and a shower. I'll stay here and make sure nothing else happens. If I need you I'll call." She promised.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." He said tossing down the long handful of hair he had been holding.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

He waved at Leon on his way out the door, and when he reached his car realized how tired he truly was. Tomorrow he'd come back refreshed and ready to battle her demons, whatever it cost however long it took, he was in this for the long haul.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Leon walked into the institution the next day and glanced at his watch, He was a good three hours before Arnold but he wanted to get into work as soon as possible. He changed in the locker room and then moved into the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast. Irene was sitting at a table alone picking at her oatmeal, when he approached her table she shook her head.

"Don't you have a life? You're always here." She said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No. Sit, eat." She said motioning at the vacant chair beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're here twice as much as I am." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice." She said.

"Sure you do, you didn't have to try and kill yourself." He said.

She sat and looked at him for a minute before tossing down her spoon. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood looking down with him. She shook her head in disgust before walking away and he winced. Okay, so that was a stupid thing to say.

He turned back to his oatmeal suddenly losing his appetite. He glanced up and saw Claire talking to Jack. Jack was the top man on the totem pole at the institution, and Claire had been his right hand for the past ten years. Jack was slightly taller than Claire with black hair that was all slicked back neatly, and fine suits. Whatever they were talking about he listened with interest.

Claire made most of the decisions, gave assignments to the workers and was the boss of the other doctors. If you had a question about anything she was the one you wanted, Jack was simply the one who handled the big choices, and gave Claire orders. Leon never could figure out their exact relationship, anyone with eyes could tell Claire adored the man but he was oblivious to it.

He glanced at his watch, Arnold should be arriving for his shift soon. Claire had sent him home early yesterday after the girl he was trying to help had a breakdown. He felt sorry for her having fifteen years of her life stolen away. He cleaned up his plate and Irenes before going looking for her. He waved at Claire on his way by and she smiled back at him.

* * *

Arnold stepped into the building using his keycard he went straight into his office. He was anxious to have his first one on one session with Helga today. Yesterdays breakdown was also in some small way a break through. At this point any emotion was better than the nothing she had been feeling before. He pulled on his doctors coat and headed to see Claire.

He knocked on her door before using his keycard and letting himself in. She jumped and turned to face him. She had been looking out the window and he took in her appearance. Her black skit that showed off her legs, high heels and red silk top. Her blonde hair was loose and curly for once. She was older, but standing there she didn't look even close to her age.

"Are you alright?" He asked closing the door.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought." She said making a dismissive gesture.

"Why are you all dressed up today?" He asked.

"Jack was here doing a review..."She said moving towards her desk.

"Oh, that explains the make-over." Arnold said sitting in a chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claire said sitting in her own chair.

"Don't play stupid Claire, I'm trained to read people." Arnold said.

"Really? You really want to go there?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"I have nothing to hide, I'm not in love with my boss. No offense." Arnold said.

"None taken, you're too young for me anyway." She said.

"How was Helga yesterday?"He asked.

"Quite, very quiet...not a single word." Claire said.

"Damn." Arnold sighed heavily.

"Give her time, is today your first session?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you wnat to sit in?" He offered.

"Nah, I think she'll be more comfortable with you alone." She said.

"I guess so. I better get going then." He pushed out of his chair and moved to the door.

"I'm here if you need me." She offered.

"Thanks, and Claire?" He paused at the door.

"Yeah?" She looked up from a file.

"You have to tell Jack sometime...you only live one life." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said again and he shrugged.

"Okay then, forget it." He left closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

He walked down the hall passing a few patients and stopping to help them with whatever he could. He didn't see any sign of Leon anywhere, or Irene for that matter and he made a mental note to check on them. He opened the door to Helgas room and froze just for a minute to watch her.

She was sitting on the tiny ledge at her window. Her knees drawn up against her chest, her arms hugging them. The light blue pants were baggy and so was her gray t-shirt. Her newly cut hair was a curly mass of mess, and she was staring out the window.

"Helga?" He spoke softly.

"I want to go outside." She said softly her voice sounding broken and hollow.

"Not today." He said.

"You won't get away with this...you can't do this to me." She said shaking her head.

"I'm trying to help you." He said.

She shook her head again and mumbled something he couldn't hear. She let her head fall to rest against her knees, but still didn't face him. She stared out the window and he felt like the lowest form of a human being. He could see it in her pose, her brokeness covered every inch of her.

He stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She finally turned her head to look at him and in her blue eyes he saw true desperation.

"Helga, I want to help you." He said again.

"I don't need your help." She said with a small shrug.

"What happened to you..."He trailed off.

"I don't need help, and I don't need you to tell me who I am. I know who I am, I know what happened." She said.

"Okay, tell me...what happened?" He asked.

"I was killed that day in that car." She said bluntly.

"Helga..."He was about to protest and she interrupted him.

"I died in that car. I may as well have I lost 15 years of my life, I won't get those years back and everyday I spend in here is more time wasted." She said.

He took a deep breath, he hadn't been prepared for her to make sense. He wasn't prepared to agree with her even slightly. It was obvious she did need some help, she needed to face the past and heal her wounds. He couldn't disagree that it felt like he was holding her hostage.

"You didn't die. You're here, you survived and I'm going to give you your life back." He promised.

"I didn't survive." She said softly.

"Helga..."He was going to try and comfort her when she turned her head to stare back out the window. He knew that was his cue to leave and she was done talking.

"You're not the only one who died that day. You weren't the only one." He said gently.

He stood and waited for her to reply, when she didn't he shook his head. He left her alone in her room. He closed the door but left it unlocked, a small part of him wished she would lash out in anger, break down in screams or even cry. The stone emptiness he saw wasn't something he could handle to see her go through.

* * *

He found Leon sitting in the main hall next to Irene on the sofa. She was reading and he ws staring at his shoes. Neither of them spoke but their body language screamed that they had a fight. Arnold motioned Leon to come over and he stood leaving her alone, Irene didn't even glance up.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"I slipped up. I said somethin' I shouldn't have." Leon admitted.

"Did you apologize?" Arnold asked.

"Have you ever apologized to a woman? I may as well shoot myself in the foot, she'd take that better." Leon said in a frustrated tone.

"I know it's hard, but she responds to you." Arnold pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Leon said with a heavy sigh.

"Good luck." Arnold said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah..."Leon turned and headed back towards Irene. Arnold shook his head before heading off to his next appointment.

"Look Miss Irene, I'm awful sorry 'bout what I said to ya." Leon said when he sat down.

"I'm not some whiney teenager who kills herself because a boy didn't ask her to prom." She said without looking up.

"I know ma'am." He said his southern drawl was so bad now he was barely understanable.

"My husband, he was going to kill me when he came home. I couldn't go out like that, I lived my life as a victim I didn't want to die one." She said softly.

"Why did you marry him?" Leon asked and she shrugged.

"From the time you're a child they teach you about love stories, where the best turns into a prince. True love works true magic and it's happy ever after. Sometimes, the beast...just gets uglier and uglier...he doesn't turn into a prince, not even close and love can't save you." She said.

"You could have left." Leon said.

"I tried once, he broke my arm in three places." She said.

"You deserve better than that." He said softly.

"This is better, being here makes me feel better. I can breathe here and it's not all chaos. I have a bed." She said with a small laugh.

"You didn't have a bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had a bed, but Steven said he couldn't sleep with me next to him so I slept on the couch." She said with a shrug.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Leon said.

"What you would let me toss and turn beside you all night keeping you up?" She asked sarcastically.

"Honey, if you were my wife I wouldn't let you out of that bed anymore than I had to." He said.

She froze and he realized exactly what he had just said. He instantly blushed and she turned away from him. The moment suddenly so intimate that she felt naked sitting beside him. She felt frightened, up until now they had just been friends but his words made everything so much more. He didn't say anything and she felt like running. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Miss Irene, I shouldn't have said that with you bein' a married woman and all." He said his drawl back.

"It's okay." She said chewing her bottom lip until she tasted blood.

He watched her a minute or two before realizing his staring was inappropriate. As soon as he saw Arnold he was asking to be sent back to night shift. This wasn't a good idea, he was getting close but maybe just a little too close.

* * *

Arnold opened Helgas door and carried in her lunch tray, she was exactly where he left her. Sitting on the window ledge staring out the window. He sat the tray on the bed and sat down beside it. She spoke first for once, seeming to sense his presence.

"I don't need to go outside you know." She said.

"No?" He asked.

"I survived for fifteen years without the sunlight...I learned to live off the light in my mind and that's enough. I can escape a million times and never leave this room. It doesn't matter to me." She said with a shrug.

"You can keep up this tough act Helga, if that helps you then do it. I'm still not going to give up on you. You can push me away a thousand times, you can keep silent for months if it helps I'll still be here. I'm not leaving you, you're not alone this time Helga. Scream, cry, throw things. You do what you have to do, and I'll be here." He said.

She didn't say anything, she didn't even turn to look at him but she wiped her eyes with one hand. He sat there watching her, she always had been a loner. After what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes she spoke.

"Eden, Jeffrey, and Ingrid." She said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Eden, Jeffrey and Ingrid...those were the names I wanted for my children. I wanted three, those were there names. When I first...the first few years I told myself that...I had to stay alive for someone, because we were going to end up together. We were going to have babies, Eden, Jeffrey and Ingrid." She said.

"There's still time." He said.

"That's not the point. I died everyday in that basement, I died every day." She said.

"Why did you get in the car?" He asked in a pleading voice.

She shrugged but was silent. His chest hurt and his head was pounding. It felt as if his very sould was being torn from his body. He ached everywhere, it was as if an invisible thread had linked him with her. He could feel every fiber of desperation, every twinge of hopelessness. He might slowly be saving her, but he was dying.

He stood and left her room, he left her door unlocked but knew she wouldn't leave her room. She was breaking him faster than he was her. He was her cure, and she was his disease every little bit he did to cure her, her was more infected. He was overdosing and she was going through withdraw. In the end she'd be okay and he'd crave her. He might save her, but she was slowly going to kill him. He could feel it in his bones, she was running him downright ragged already and it was only the beginning.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I am looking for someone who can help me with my cover for this fiction. If you're an artist of any kind and would like to help PM me. I will give you an idea of what I'm looking for. I will also provide you my e-mail if you're interested and you can send me your ideas I'll can then set it as my cover. Full credit will of course go to the author. You may also use it again and post it wherever you wish you'll simply be letting me borrow it for my fiction. I would really appreciate the help I have an idea of what I'd like it to look like, but I'm open to any I just want one that the image goes with the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold stepped into Claires office shutting the door behind him. She was sitting at her desk with her heels kicked off and her feet resting on her desk, a glass in one hand. He fell heavily into the chair on the other side of her desk. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, instead she sat up and poured him a glass of brandy to go with hers.

"You don't have anything stronger?" He asked taking the glass.

"Sorry, this is the best I can do." She said.

"Come on, I know you're a whiskey drinker." Arnold said.

"Yeah, but Jack bought me this junk for Christmas. I have to get rid of it somehow." She said .

"Jack got it for you? expensive gift." Arnold said taking a drink.

She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She took a drink of her own swallowing slowly with a soft shrug. It wasn't often that they drank in the workplace, but when one of them had a particularly hard day they would meet for drinks in her office. For a few minutes when all the patients were in bed they allowed themselves to relax.

"How's Helga?" Claire asked.

"Struggling." Arnold said with a sigh.

"What was she like? As a kid?" She asked without lifting her head.

"Headstrong, stubborn, opinionated, tough as nails but a real lady underneath. There was a soft side to her, sweet, innocent, kind...she's a lot like she is now, but different." He said.

"You liked her didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He took another drink.

"We're quite the pair Arnold, you wearing yourself out to save a girl you knew fifteen years ago, and me desperately in love with a man who only cares about my career." She said.

"Why don't you date Claire?" Arnold asked.

"Why don't you?" She shot back.

"I'm serious. You come back here day after day, and you work hard, you're good at it. I just think that any man like Jack would have to see how wonderful you are." He said.

"Thanks, in another life maybe he would notice, but not this one. He's a determined man, he's going to be someone, he's going to go somewhere." She said.

"He should take you with him. He'd be nothing without you." Arnold said.

"Maybe, it doesn't matter I don't want to be his step up." She said.

She let her feet drop from her desk to the floor and refilled her drink. She offered him the bottle and he shook his head. She dug in her desk drawer for a minute before pulling out a cigarette. She stood and walked softly to the window opening it a crack she leaned against the frame. Cigarette in one hand and her drink in the other, the moonlight spilling in from the window cast the room in cool blue tones, and her eyes looked more vibrant, her hair more golden and her skin more porcelin. He imagined back in the day she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was still a looker and her body would make most younger women jealous, but the only man she wanted to notice didn't.

"When did you start smoking again?" Arnold asked.

"Everytime Jack visits, I have one...just one." She said taking a drag.

"You have any extra?" He asked.

"Top left drawer." She said taking a drink.

He moved around her desk and pulled out the pack. He lit one before taking a deep drag. The smoke burned his lungs and the alcohol burned his throat, he liked the burn. He moved towards the window to stand beside Claire. She was a nice person, she could be strict when she had to be, and professional for sure, but a nice person. She was a lot like Helga, there was a side of her that nobody ever saw.

She was warm, loving, and giving. She gave everything she had to Jack and the man barely noticed or pretended not to. She was standing on an island that was sinking fast, the water was rising and instead of swimming to safety she was standing there letting it rise. She knew it too, she knew the choices she had made brought her here and she accepted them. She didn't cry about Jack or mention it at all unless Arnold brought it up, but he knew that deep down she was drowning.

As much as he looked up to her she was everything he didn't want to be. She was single and pining over someone unattainable. She held a high position of respect, but most patients resented her. She was strong because she didn't have anyone she could be broken around.

"How do you think it's going with Irene?" Claire asked.

"Okay, she's coming out of her shell, but Leon...He's struggling." Arnold admitted.

"It really wasn't fair to dump this on him, but he's the best guy for it." Claire said.

"He's doing a great job, I'm just worried about when her husband wants her back." Arnold said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Claire said taking a drink.

"I'm going to head home it's getting late." Arnold said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said taking a drag on her cigarette.

Arnold put his cigarette out in the ash tray on her desk. He set his glass down beside it and started for the door. He turned to look back at her one more time and paused.

"You deserve to be loved Claire, you deserve a man in your life." Arnold said.

"Oh Arnold, I've had men in my life...lots of men...I loved some of them, I hated some of them, but I didn't need any of them...until Jack..." She said with a bitter laugh.

"I don't know what you mean." He said confused.

"I know you don't. Someday I'll tell you, if I tell you now you'll run screaming from this room." She said.

"I'm sure you can't tell me anything I haven't heard from a patient." Arnold said.

"You'd be surprised." She said taking another slow drink.

"Come on, what is it with this guy?" He pressed, needing to know.

"I was a whore Arnold. In the literal meaning, I had sex for money. Any guy, any time, anywhere. One night a John beat me up pretty bad and he tossed me out on the steps of a hospital...Jack was the attending nurse that night. He saved my life...I promised him I'd go straight and he helped me find a loan to go back to school...He helped me become a respected psychiatrist." She said.

"Claire..."He didn't know what he was going to say but she interrupted.

"Spare me your pity Arnold, God knows I've had enough of that. Just go home and get some rest." She said finally looking at him.

"You're a talented doctor, he may have helped you start...but you did the rest. Your secret is safe with me." He promised.

"Thank you, Goodnight Arnold." She said turning back to the window.

"Goodnight Claire." He exited the room and finally understood a lot more about who Claire really was.

Arnold pushed through the doors the next morning and headed down the hall. Claire was standing talking to Jack about a file and Arnold walked over to her. He handed her the cup of coffee in his left hand and she smiled.

"One salted caramel coffee." Arnold said.

"Thanks, Jack this is Arnold." She said motioning towards Arnold.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arnold, Claire has told me so much about you." Jack said.

Arnold smiled and shook the older mans hand. Claire smiled and took a drink of her coffee, Arnold supplied the coffee every friday for as long as they had worked together.

"Jack was telling me about a new drug plan." Claire said.

"Really?" Arnold asked and she nodded.

"Yes, this new drug has worked wonders in some other institutions. As far as patient control it's had great success." Jack said handing Arnold the file.

Arnold let his eyes scan the file briefly then looked at Claire.

"You're kidding right? Drugs this massive at that dose?" Arnold asked.

"Well, it's a control subsantce." Jack said.

"I understand, but half these people won't be able to function on meds that high." Arnold said looking at Claire.

"Claire said the same thing, but I think it's worth a try." Jack said with a smile.

"These people need help not medicated. A plan like this is barbaric, what's next electric shock?" Arnold asked.

"Well, it's just an idea for now." Jack said taking the file.

Jack turned to Claire and Arnold fell silent to watch the interaction.

"I really think we should discuss this later." He said to her.

"Jack, I don't know." She said.

"Come one Claire, where's my back up girl?" Jack asked with a winning smile.

"I'm here." She said with a sigh.

"Look, how about dinner? My place tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

"I...I don't know." She said biting her lip.

"Come on, I won't make a decision without your input." He promised.

"Alright, dinner it is." She said.

"There's my girl." Jack said with a bigger smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before turning to Arnold.

"Arnold, it was nice to meet you." Jack said.

"Yeah, you too." Arnold lied shaking his hand again.

As soon as Jack was gone Claire started to walk down the hall and Arnold fell instep beside her.

"Claire, you're not buying into this are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"A dosage that high? It could kill some of these people." Arnold said.

"Nobody is dying here, not on my watch." She said.

"Okay, so back me up here. Half these people would be completely mindless." Arnold said.

"We're filling up, there's more patients than nurses, we need some kind of control." She said.

"Not like this." Arnold said.

"Look, I just told him I'd think about it. I'm not agreeing to it." She said.

"He's using you, Claire...dinner? Come on." Arnold said brushing past a patient.

They reached her office and she paused at the door. She held her coffee in one hand and dug in her pocket with the other for her key.

"He's not using me. He's trying to help these people." She said.

"Claire, you're not this stupid." Arnold said.

"Calm down, just...let me think okay?" She said.

"Don't be a sell out, you're a talented doctor don't let his fancy dinners and pet names turn you into another drug pusher." Arnold said.

"I just need to think about it."She said.

"Think about it then, but I'm against it." Arnold said.

"Yeah I get that." She snapped.

"Good, I have patients to help...you remember what that was like don't you?" Arnold asked brushing past her he walked to his own office.

Leon stepped into the main hall and immediately saw Irene. She was sitting in a small green chair in the corner. Her knees were drawn up infront of her and she was chewing on her thumbnail. Her eyes were staring out the window at something. He took a deep breath before moving towards her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he approached.

"Well, I haven't tried to kill myself yet...but it's still early." She said with a shrug.

"Miss Irene..."He felt suddenly sick.

"I'm kidding." She said finally looking at him with a smile. A genuine smile.

"You ought not do that to me Miss Irene." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I suppose it was bad taste." She said with a laugh.

When she laughed her hair fell forward and she pushed it back with one hand. He smiled back at her. She was pretty, deep brown soulful eyes, and black satin hair, her porcelin skin looked almost luminous in the sunlight, but when she smiled at him he saw her as a real human. Not an abused wife, or a suicidal young woman but a real lady.

"I suppose I just need to get used to your sense of humor." He said.

"I wasn't aware I even still had one." She siad honestly.

"You seem to be doing better." He commented.

"I am, I forgot what it was like to be me. The real me, not the one Steve owned." She said.

Behind him one of the patients turned on the television. They switched to some channel playing music, but he didn't turn around.

"What were you like before?" He asked.

"I laughed a lot, I liked to tell stories...I used to dance." She said with a sigh of pure contentment.

"When was the last time you danced?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know six, seven years." She said.

"Then...you're over due." He said offering her his hand.

She looked up at him for a second before smiling up at him, this time she smiled wide enough it even reached her eyes. She laughed a little before taking his hand and he pulled her gently to her feet. He spun her away from him and she laughed before he pulled her closer.

"I should warn you, I haven't done this in forever." She said resting one hand on his shoulder.

"I was always told I had two left feet." He said placing his hand on her waist.

It was now that he realized how tiny she was compared to him. Her tiny hand disappeared inside his, and she didn't even reach his shoulders in height. Her waist was small enough his hand could easily span it, and he was more than a few inches wider than she was. She tightened her hand on his shoulder a little, the pressure so light he barely noticed. He spun her away from him again before pulling her back in and he resisted the urge to tug her body against his. More than twice she tripped over his feet, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Lead with your left foot." She said. She looked down at the their feet and he tried to follow her instructions.

"No, your left...your left." She said with a laugh.

When she laughed he couldn't help but smile, and after a few minutes she gave up on trying to teach him the proper steps. He spun her a few times in a circle and managed to dip her down without dropping her.

"You should do that more often." She said when he pulled her back up.

"What? dip women?" He asked.

"No, smile. You're always so serious." She said softly.

a slower song came on the television, and her fingers on her left hand slid a little further up his shoulder to his neck. He slowed down considerably in his dancing until they were just moving in a small circle. Something was different in the entire mood. He felt it in his chest, and he could see it in her brown eyes. The teasing was gone and finally after a few minutes he looked away. He couldn't look into her eyes for another second. She didn't say anything as they stayed their dancing slowly, hesitantly she moved to lay her head on his chest.

He felt the weight of her tiny head on his chest, the slight heat from her body, her small hands on his shoulder and in his hand. Her hair fell long enough that it brushed his arm. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel her.

Arnold sat behind his massive oak desk still trying to calm down after meeting Jack. He had only seen Jack at a few parties, and once in awhile in the hall way. He may have just met the man but he already disliked him. Helga was sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk, this was supposed to be a therapy session but so far she hadn't said a word. He took a deep breath pushing his thougths on Jack aside for now.

"Helga, you have to talk to me." He said.

"You seem stressed today." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I am a little." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Trouble with your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't have one that's the trouble." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure you could find one, there's no shortage of female nurses here." She said.

"I don't date people I work with." He said.

She didn't say anything but he could tell she wanted to. Helga never could resist making a snide comment on his love life.

"What? you may as well say whatever you're thinking." He said.

"I thought maybe you and that doctor were..."She didn't finish.

"Claire? No, she's just a friend." He said.

"How much longer do I have to be in here?" She asked.

"That depends on you, you have to talk to me." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said. She stood up and angrily paced to look out the window.

"You were kidnapped, held hostage for fifteen years. How is that nothing?" He asked.

"You should have all just moved on and left well enough alone." She said.

"Moved on? You can't be serious." He said.

"Why? My life is over...Hell, I didn't have a life." She said with a shrug.

"Helga..."He was about to speak she interrupted him.

"Don't start with your psycho bull Arnold, I'm not some experiment. I'm a human being, and I had my entire life wiped away, there's no cure and nothing you can do to fix that." She said.

"So you're upset that you missed some things?" He asked.

"Upset? No I'm pissed off and I didn't miss some things. I missed everything." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I never got my license, I never graduated high school, I didn't start college. My math and science skill are on an fourteen year olds level. The only reason my reading isn't is because I was always a head in that." She said.

"Helga, that stuff isn't that important. You can still do all that." He said.

"That's just the start, I've never been on a first date. I didn't get to go to prom, did you? Who did you take Arnold? Lila? I didn't get to go at all. I didn't get to go out drinking when I turned twenty one. I didn't get to fall in love, I've never been kissed, I've never had sex..."She broke off and bit her lip fighting back tears.

"I didn't go." He said softly.

"What?" She asked.

"To prom...I didn't go...I was going to, but then I got to thinking about you, and how everyone had just moved on. I didn't go." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah? but you've date haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little." He admitted.

"So don't pretend to understand because you don't." She said.

She started for the door but she had to pass his desk to get there. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm. She tried to shrug loose but he tightened his grip refusing to back down this time.

"Don't run from me." He said.

"You don't understand. Life went normal for you, I don't even know any of the television shows that are on anymore. I don't know who the knew singers are, I don't know how to use a cell phone. The stuff that came into the world in the past fifteen years was an everyday thing for you, you've taken it for granted...I missed it all and I don't understand anything." She said.

"I missed you! You think I don't know what it's like to not live for fifteen years?! I spent my life wondering where you were, if you were dead or alive!" He said.

It was a rule Claire had taught him early to never yell at a patient, and under normal circumstances he never would but she was anything but normal and so was the situation.

"Why would you miss me?" She asked slowly turning to face him.

"You were my friend." He said.

"I missed you too...everyday." She said she took a deep breath and finally started to cry.

He moved taking her into his arms. He held her close and she began to sob. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face against his chest.

"Helga, I know this is hard...but it's going to be okay." He said gently.

"I just want my life back." She said.

"I know." He said.

"Who's going to ever want me like this? Who's going to want to be with me?" She asked breaking more.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He said.

"I've never been kissed, I've never been with anyone..." She said.

He pulled away from her and she lifted her head. Her hair was a mess the new choppy cut needing a good brush. Her eyes were shining with tears and a few rolled down her red cheeks. She sniffed a little. He moved his hand to cup the side of her face. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and leaned in. She hesitated a minute before closing her eyes.

His lips were less than a second from brushing hers, less than a heartbeat away and more than a lifetime ready. His office door swung open and he jumped away from her his hand dropping. She turned to look at the door.

"I'm sorry I..."The nurse motioned at the hall.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" Arnold asked slipping back into proffesional mode.

"Your patient...Sarah, she's having an episode." The nurse said.

"I'm coming." He said.

The nurse left and he moved to follow her pausing briefly he turned to Helga.

"Stay here." He said before closing the door behind him.

Arnold found Sarah thrashing wildly on the floor while two female nurses tried to hold her down. She screamed and clawed at them and he winced. He motioned to a third nurse.

"Give me something to knock her out." He said over the screams.

The nurse handed him a syringe and he winced before injecting it into Sarahs leg. She screamed but almost instantly her thrashing slowed down. She let out a choked sob and he stroked her hair back.

"It's okay." He said softly.

A male nurse moved forward to lift Sarah gently into his arms and he started down the hall way. Arnold glanced at the nurse on the floor, her arm had deep scratched up her arm. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Go get that looked at." He said motioning at her arm.

"Yes, Doctor." She hurried off and he turned to the other nurse.

"Cut her nails while she's alseep." He said.

"Yes sir." She hurried off as well.

He turned and moved back into his office. Helga was sitting on the couch by the window still looking out. He closed the door, but didn't move any closer. She was still crying her could tell, and for once he wasn't sure what to do.

"Helga..."He started to speak.

"What did I do to my hair?" She asked, half sob.

Despite himself he smiled. He moved to sit beside her on the couch he took in her appearance.

"It's not that bad." He said.

"Yeah, sure." She said wiping her eyes.

"It's not, I kind of like it." He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked finally turning to face him.

"Of course." He said.

"Do you think I have a chance? really?" She asked.

"Of course you do. You'll learn to drive, and you'll meet someone. He's going to love you."He said honestly.

"Thanks Arnold." She sighed.

"Why'd you get in the car?" He asked.

"I knew him...I'd met him a few times, he knew my dad."She said softly.

"Helga, do you know why he did it?" He asked.

"Yep, and you know what? I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing." She said looking back out the window.

"Why? why did he do it?" Arnold asked.

"I think our time is up for today." She said and a second later the timer on his desk went off.

She stood up and ran a hand through her hair pushing it back from her eyes, a few loose strands fell back into her face, but he decided it didn't look bad on her. She tugged the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands. She turned and walked out of his office and he watched her go. He wasn't sure if he could consider what happened today as progress, but it was something.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAST! So, to help everyone with my OC characters I thought I'd do a little casting for you all. Hope you like the choices and if you disagree with them feel free to tell me your picks. Remember it's all how you want to see them this is just my take.**

**Claire - Jessica Lange**

**Irene - Jessica Brown Findlay**

**Leon - Alan Autry, when he was YOUNG he's old now, but in the 80s woof. or Norman Reedus, double woof.**

**Jack - Eric Bana**

* * *

Claire took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She was standing outside a massive white coloniel house with a red door. The street lights had just came one. She adjusted her dress briefly. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she had pulled on her favorite dress. The hemling ended at her knees and the sleeves were arm length, the top was a turtleneck and it was black clinging to her curves. She pulled on her high heels and pantyhose as an after thought. She fidgeted maybe dinner with Jack was a bad idea, she heard the chain slide and knew it was too late to turn back now.

"Claire, I'm so glad you could make it." Jack said smiling.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said.

"It's my pleasure." He said moving to let her step inside.

She took in the entryway, white marble floors with a black diamon pattern. The walls were white and the staircase was huge, curving as it acended with a red carpet cutting the contrast of white. It was the kind of house she once envisioned herself living in.

"Dinner is almost ready." He said moving into a room and she followed.

"Can I get you some win?" He asked as they stepped into the large kitchen.

"Sure." She said once again looking around.

The floor was white, but the counters were light brown and light green, stainless steel appliances and an abundance of room. In the middle of the floor was a small bar with two chairs, it was set neatly with candles for light. She slid onto one of the stools and he handed her a glass of red wine.

"Thank you." She took the glass and forced a smile.

"I really am glad you came." He said taking a drink of his own wine.

"You won't be for long." She said honestly.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked.

"I'm not agreeing to the medicine." She said honestly.

"Is that why you think I brought you over?" He asked with a laugh.

"Isn't it?" She asked.

"Claire, I admit I think the medication is a good idea, but that's now why I invited you over tonight." He said setting his wine on the table.

"Oh." She took a bigger drink of her wine needing the liquid courage.

"Look, The board of directors is having a meeting in a few days, I was going to medicat the patients and then if you agreed I would make a pitch at that meeting for it to be a permanent solution. I can't get them on board without you, and I want to try it until then, but I didn't invite you here to sway your decision." He said.

"I want to believe you, but I don't." She said.

"Claire, since the day I met you on those hospital steps I haven't been able to think of anyone else. I'm obsessed with you, you're like an addiction." He said moving closer.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do this."She said taking a deep breath.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've always wanted you, but I didn't want to scare you off." He said he had moved until now he was inches away from her.

She took a deep breath, her heart was pounding so hard. The dark look in his blue eyes was breathtaking. He reached out and took her glass of wine from her hand setting it down on the bar beside her. He reached out and cupped the back of her head with one hand, he drew her towards him. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. His lips fell onto hers gently and her heart leapt.

He deepend the kiss and she let out a small moan. Her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. His hand on the back of her head tugged the pins loose to let her hair tumble down around her shoulders. His other hand slid up leg pushing her dress up with it. His fingers grazed her thighs and edge of her black panty hose. He hooked his finger in the elastic and gave it a playful snap.

He pulled away and she tried to steady herself. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and she bit her lip. She leaned forward and kissed him again. His fingers slid against the soft silk of her red slip. He pulled away again and smiled at her.

"Claire, you always work so hard to cover up every inch of skin at work." He said teasingly.

"I...I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, I like to imagine what's underneath, but thigh high pantyhose and a red satin slip? I never would have guessed." He said.

She flushed a burning red, her cheeks hot with embarassment. He pushed some of her hair back from her face tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear. She tipped her head back with a soft sigh.

"I won't hurt you Claire." He said sensing her stress.

"I know, you're who saved me." She said.

"All those years ago, you still think I'm a hero?" He asked kissing her briefly.

"Always." She said breathlessly.

He kissed her and grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it up over her head. She closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't another vivid dream, not another daydream at work. She wanted this to be real, and as his lips slid down her arms to where their fingers were entwined, she finally felt free.

* * *

Claire yawned and rolled over in the massive four poster bed. Jack stretched beside her before smiling and leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning becautiful." He said.

"Look, Jack about last night. I hope this won't affect work." She said.

"Of course not. I would like to talk about the drug plan though." He said.

"I don't like it." She said.

"I know, but just hear me out. Please?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Great, I'm going to make breakfast you come down when you're ready." He said kissing her gently before rolling out of the bed and pulling on his boxers and an undershirt.

She fell back onto the soft pillows with a heavy sigh, she finally had everything she ever wanted. A great job and the one man she never thought she would get, but there was a sick empty feeling in her stomach, something didn't sit right. She pushed that thought away, she wasn't getting any younger she was already in her fifties, she needed to learn to trust people. Maybe, he was the one.

When she made her way downstairs her turned and offered her a smile and that feeling rose back up. He was younger than her, young enough that she just couldn't wrap her mind around him wanting her. Sure, it wasn't a huge gap in their ages and they'd known each other forever, he made her who she was, but something didn't click.

"Sit, I made eggs." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled pulling at the hem of her dress.

"So, the thing is...I'm up for a promotion, and if this drug thing goes well it could help sway in my favor." He said leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, but if it goes wrong you'll be screwed." She pointed out taking a drink of orange juice.

"It's had great reports so far." He said.

"With criminals, people who need to be sedated, nobody at shady oaks is dangerous." She said.

"Claire, if they give me this promotion someone has to take my place. Why not you?" He asked.

"I won't hurt my patients to help myself." She said.

"I know, but what if this works? what if it just works?" He asked.

She stared at him, he was so ambitious. She couldn't allow herself to believe he wanted to do anything other than help the people at shady oaks.

"I don't know." She said gently.

"Look at it this way, the board of directors won't give me a promotion or agree to making it a full time thing without your consent. In one week they meet to decide about my promotion let me use the drugs for one week, when the week is up if you're still not on board we'll cut the cord." He said.

"One week?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you still don't like it I'll terminate the entire thing, the board won't let it be a permanent thing without you saying so anyway, if you say no and I say yes, you'll win. If it works and I get promoted you can have my spot." He said.

"Who would take my job?" She asked.

"I'm sure someone amazing, but your shoes will be hard to fill." He said.

"Arnold, I won't move up without him. If I get higher he comes with me." She said.

"Okay then, Arnold can have your position." He said.

"You promise if I say no we cut the cord on this?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He promised.

"Okay, I'll write the orders when I go in on monday and you can have your week." She said with a sigh.

"You're amazing." He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"If my patients struggle I'm killing this whole thing."She said.

"Of course." He said stealing a bite of eggs.

She forced a smile, she had everything she ever wanted, but somehow she felt like she just sold her soul to the devil himself.

* * *

Arnold was sitting at his desk monday morning reading Helgas file, the soft knock on his door drew his attention from the file.

"Come in." He called.

"Good morning." Claire said with a smile as she breezed in.

"Good morning." He said taking in her appearnce.

She was wearing loose fitting navy colored dress pants and cream colored silk bouse with a matching jacket, her black heels combined with the pants made her look ridiculously tall, and her hair was down.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Not as good as yours apparently." He said in a condescending tone.

"It's not what you think." She said.

"Isn't it?"He asked leaning back in his chair.

"No." She said.

"You spent the weekend tucked away in his bed just so he could corrupt your values and get you to over drug the patients...how's that ball park?" He asked.

"We weren't in his bed." She said stubbornly.

"So you didn't have sex with him then?" Arnold asked sarcastcally.

"Yes, in the kitchen." She said.

"Okay, ew. Remind me to never eat at Jacks house." Arnold said in a biting tone.

"Like you'd ever be invited." She snapped back.

"I'll cry all night." He said.

"Look, we're going to try this drug thing for one week only, he can't make it permenant without my approval." She said.

"How did I know that was coming?" He asked tossing his pen down.

"He's going places and he wants me and you to go with him." Claire said.

"He might be going places, but he's using you. He won't take you anywhere." Arnold said.

"Arnold..."She started to speak.

"He's using you Claire and you know what's sick? Deep down you know he is. You know he's using you and you're just going to sit back and let him. Why? Because a few years ago he cleaned you up and helped you out? You were never truly a cheap whore until this very moment. "He said standing up.

"I could have you fired for talking like that to me." Claire said.

"Go ahead, but you know I'm right. You're not stupid, you're just too blinded by the shiny lies your boyfriend is feeding you, but in five months this place will be a disaster, it's going to go down in flames and when it's burning he's going to let you here. Like a witch tied to the stake, and he's going to walk away." Arnold said.

"You don't know him, and you don't know me." Claire said.

"I'm the only one here who knows him." Arnold said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Leon, and then I'm going to go for lunch. I'm going to try and forget that you just went from a respecte doctor and my mentor to nothing, but the woman who'd screw us all over just to screw her boss." He moved out of his office and left her standing there speechless and suddenly feeling very alone.

* * *

Arnold opened the door to Helgas room, she was sitting on the windowsill looking out across the endless yard. He was too frustrated to feel sorry for her today. His chest ached, and his head was pounding. He couldn't believe how easily Claire had been swayed, and a sense of panic was risind from somewhere deep.

"Arnold..."Helga turned to him.

"Look, They're going to put you on new meds, don't take them." He sid quickly.

"What?"

"When the nurse gives you the medicine don't take it. Hide it under your tongue, throw it back up I don't care just don't take it." He said.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Claire has lost her damn mind, I won't let them do this to you. I'm going to do something, just buy me time and don't take anything." He said.

She moved a little closer tucking her hair behind her ear. It was when he glanced down that he noticed how hard he was shaking. His hands shook and were sweating, his chest hurt and his vision was somewhat blurry, a stroke maybe?

"It's going to be okay." She said placing a hand on his arm.

He looked at her and their eyes met. He lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear a little better and his finger lingered. He moved before he had time to change his mind, before he had time to think about the line he was about to cross. He kissed her, his lips sealed over hers and he didn't take a second to consider she'd never been kissed.

He kissed her passionately and deeply not taking a second to let her gather her bearings. His lips devoured hers and she made a soft whimpering noise. Her hands rested on his chest. It wasn't enough, he couldn't get enough. His tongue slid against her lips begging for entrance and she timidly gave it to him. He broke away for barely a second before kissing her again. The hand in her hair tipped her hair back so he could deepen the kiss, his other hand slid slowly down her side to her hip. His fingers dug into her hips until he knew he'd let a bruise. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it too. He tore himself away from her and backed up a few steps.

"Helga, I'm sorry...I...that never should have happened." He said.

She didn't say anything, she brought a shaky hand to her lips. Her lips were swollen and puffy from his agression and he felt terrible.

"I...I have to go, just...don't take the pills." He said heading for the door. She gave a feeble nod as he exited the room.

* * *

Leon was sitting in the main room on the couch. Irene was sitting beside him, the couch had three cushions but after he sat down Irene had taken the seat directly beside him. He took a deep breath and glanced at her, she was watching television her eyes glued to the screen. He took a chance and lifted his arm intentind to put it around her. From the corner of her eye she saw him move and like lightening she flinched away, She scrambled to move and put distance between them sliding clear to the end of the couch her eyes wide and frozen on him. Her alread pale face white with fear.

"I wasn't going to hit ya." He said softly.

"I...I..."She tried to talk but seemed to rattled.

"I wouldn't never hit a woman, espeacially not you Miss Irene." He said moving slightly to face her.

"I saw you move and I...I guess I just forgot who I was sitting with." She said softly.

"It's alright, I wouldn't hurt ya." He said.

"I know." She said.

He turned his attention to the television and the british drama that it was turned too, but he watched her from the corner of his eye. Slowly and hesitantly she moved back to sit beside him, this time sliding close enough that their legs brushed. He took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. After a minute or two he lifted his arm again and moved a little slower, this time he settled his arm gently on the back of the couch. She bit her lip and glanced up at him, but he kept his gaze firmly on the television. She moved her soft tiny hands gripping his bigger one she gave a soft tug, and his arm slid down to settle lightly on her shoulders. She snuggled in a little closer to his side, he tensed but didn't stop her.

"I like sitting close to you, you make me feel safe." She said softly.

"I'd never hit ya, I'd die first." He said.

He didn't want to like her, he didn't want to enjoy having her this close but he did. He loved the feel of her tiny body against his he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted her pressed against him, he wanted to taste her lips and kiss her senseless, instead he allowed himself to pull her a little closer to him and convinced himself that was enough.

"How long did he beat you?"He asked.

"Four years." She said with a sigh.

"Why?" He asked knowing that most abusers didn't need much of a reason.

"I can't have children, he wanted a son, but I can't get pregnant." She said with a shrug.

"It's for the best if he's a woman beater, he'd strike a child." He said.

"I know, but...I wanted kids too." She said.

He was about to comment when he heard Arnold calling his name. He winced before standing, it was against policy to have romantic relationships with the patients and there he was holding Irene in his arms, desperate for more.

"Leon, I have to talk to you." Arnold said.

"Okay, in private?" Leon asked.

"Yes, step into my office." Arnold started for his office and Leon followed him.

Once they were in Arnold office Leon shut the door and took a deep breath, he was ready to hear he was being let go.

"Look, Miss Irene is a really special lady. I haven't touched her I swear." Leon said.

"What?" Arnold asked and it was now that Leon noticed how frazzled he seemed.

Arnold hair was a mess as if he had been raking his fingers through it. He paced his office rather than sitting down and his face was red. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm assuming that's why I'm here...to talk about Miss Irene." Leon said.

"No, I mean I'm glad you are able to work with her." Arnold said.

"That's just it Sir, I like working with her and while I haven't laid a hand on her...I want too." Leon admitted.

"I'm sorry?" Arnold stopped pacing to look at him.

"I think about her a lot more than I should." Leon said staring at the carpet.

"Leon, it's okay. I trust you, but we have a problem." Arnold said.

"Is it Miss Irene?" Leon asked.

"Claire had made a decision to start dosing the patients with a new drug. I disagree." Arnold dug in his desk before finding the files on the new drug and handing it to Leon.

Arnold paced to the window giving Leon a minute to read the files. He stood tall and silent reading each page quickly. Even being quiet his prescence dominated the room thanks to his large stature.

"A dosage like this will have most of these patients completely sedated." Leon said finally.

"I know, I disagree but Jack is pushing for it and what Jack says..."

"Claire does." Leon finished.

"Exactly, listen I want to put Helga and Irene in a room together. I told Helga not to take any of those pills, I want you to pass that information onto Irene. I can't save all my patients, but I won't see two innocent women being drugged like that." Arnold said.

"Yes sir." Leon said.

"I could get fired for knowing they aren't taking their meds, so could you." Arnold said.

"I understand. Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Leon said.

"I appreciate that, because if the time comes that I need to get the women out of here, I'm going to need your help." Arnold said.

"I'll help, gladly." Leon said.

"Good, now, do you want to talk about Irene?" Arnold asked.

"She's a fine lady."Leon said.

"Yes she is, and you like her?" Arnold asked.

"I...I like her a lot."Leon admitted.

"Well, I suppose it's okay for me to keep that to myself. If you want to quit working with her however I understand." Arnold said.

"No sir, I don't believe I want to quit." Leon said.

"Okay, go move Helga in with Irene. Introduce them and see Helga gets settled. Claire is going to start the meds tonight, and we have a one week trial before it goes to the board." Arnold said.

"Okay, but don't you think you should get Miss Helga settled?" Leon asked.

"I'm really feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, it'd probably be best if I just stayed away for a bit." Arnold said.

"Okay, I'll go get the ladie settled." Leon said heading for the door.

"Thanks Leon." Arnold said.

After Leon left Arnold collapsed onto his couch. He rubbed his eyes trying to fight off the building headache. What happened? A few days ago he had it all. A job he loved in a model hospital, a boss that he respected and a complete life. Now, he had a sense of dread deep in his chest that was almost suffocating this hospital was going to go to hell and Claire was unknowingly driving it there. Jack didn't love her, Arnold would bet his last dollar on that. He was using Claire because he needed her.

As for Helga, she had been dumped into his lap at the worst possible time. How could he help her when he was trying to save the hospital? He could lose his job for telling her to not take her meds, let alone kissing her. That kiss, his mind kept replaying it over and over in his head. The sweet innocent way she responded to him, her timidness was the most powerful aphrodisiac he'd ever ecxperienced. Even now he was shaking and he couldn't be sure if it was from stress or desire. Every muscle in his body ached for her and every slice of common sense warned against it. He couldn't help her and make love to her too, he'd have to choose one and right not keeping her safe was his top priority.

If he was caught he'd be thrown out and no help to Helga then, not to mention poor Leon. Leon was so devoted to both Arnold and Irene he'd go down with Arnold if he was caught. In a way Arnold admired him to realize and accept that he was falling in love with Irene. He knew it was against the rules but he didn't appear to be fighting it. He also pitied Leon it was only a matter of time until Irene's husband showed up and wanted her back.

The throbbing in his head got worse and he winced. He pushed to his feet deciding to take a pain killer. He had no sooner stood up then the world began to spin and in an instant he blacked out and there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: So, I originally planned for Helga to be 14 when she was kidnapped and I started out with that. Somehow at some point I don't know why I put that she was 11 when she was kidnapped. I realized this mistake and I re-tweaked the chapters to make it 14, I'm sorry if anyone noticed and was confused. I do intend for her to be 14 and from now on will say so, but if I missed a place where it says 11 I'm sorry I mean 14 I don't know what happened, I tried to fix it but I'm sure I might have missed a few. So, Helga was missing 15 years and was 14 when she disappeared. Thanks, sorry for the confusion. **


End file.
